


fuck me like your life depends on it

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Chenle is drugged), Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: Chenle shrugs pathetically. “We’re meant to be having sex. You gotta fuck me, or,” he lets his head roll back, “we die.”“Excuse me?” Jisung utters dumbly, moving his hand to support Chenle’s neck, forcing him to look at him. “What?”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 18
Kudos: 246
Collections: i met you in a dream





	fuck me like your life depends on it

When Jisung comes to, he’s in what he assumes must be some weird basement room of the office he works at. He’s disoriented and confused, and he only startles out of it when he sees Zhong Chenle, his direct superior, sitting across from him— tied to a fucking _chair_. 

He rushes over to him immediately, shaking Chenle’s shoulders before attempting to work on the knots of the rope around Chenle’s wrists. Chenle opens his eyes lazily, and looks at Jisung. It takes a moment before he registers that it’s him. 

“Jisung!” he says, sounding a bit too excited for the situation they’re in, and it comes out slurred so it sounds more like “Sssung..” 

Jisung catches his eye immediately, and without thinking reaches to cup Chenle’s cheek with his hand. “Are you okay? Who did this to you?”

Chenle only shrugs pathetically. “‘Mmm… dunno.” he mumbles. Then: “We’re meant to be having sex. You gotta fuck me, or,” he lets his head roll back, “we die.”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Jisung utters dumbly, moving his hand to support Chenle’s neck, forcing him to look at him. “What?”

It’s at this point that Jisung hears static come over a speaker hidden somewhere in the room, and his heart drops when he hears a vicious, grating voice.

_“Jisung!”_ the voice exclaims, and Jisung spins around, glowering at a voice he’s unable to find the source of. _“Thought we would pay you a visit. Your dear Chenle is correct, Mr. Park. He has been drugged with something that makes him both incredibly, well…_ compliant _, but also reduces his motor functions and his awareness of what is happening. He’s gathered the general situation, it seems, and the rules are simple. Fuck him and you both walk free from this room. Refuse, and this room is gassed, killing both of you.”_

Jisung looks at Chenle, who is still smiling dumbly at him. “I… I can’t…” he whispers to himself, and Chenle reaches the one hand Jisung’s managed to untie toward him. “Sungie,” he says, a little bit clearer this time, “you gotta do it.” At the alarmed look on Jisung’s face, he adds, “ ’Ssokay, Sungie. I want you to do it. Don’t worry about me. Just fuck me and we can leave, ’kay?” His words are slightly clearer but he’s still obviously under the influence of whatever those… _people_ gave to him, and his words are still messy and slurred.

“Chenle,” Jisung says, starting to panic, “Chenle, I _can’t_. Not when you’re like this…”

Chenle rolls his eyes, or at least tries to, but it doesn’t really come across all that well. “Sungie! Jisung. You have to do it. You have to, or we die. I don’t want to die. Can you please just fuck me and we can both get out of here.” Jisung is clearly not convinced, so he adds, “I don’t mind. I’ve imagined this before, you know…” It sounds like he wants to say something else, but his train of thought is broken off again by whatever drug he’s on. 

Jisung looks around again, helplessly. “That’s it? Just fuck him and we can go?” 

_“You both have to finish,”_ the voice answers. _“But seeing as how you seem hesitant still, maybe we should up the ante?”_ Jisung starts to protest, but then a bright red clock he hadn’t noticed before lights up. A countdown, 30 minutes on the clock.

_“Make him come_ three _times before the clock runs out. Otherwise…”_ the voice breaks off into a disturbing, pixelated laugh, before disappearing again and leaving Jisung with a monster task in his wake. 

“Three times…” Chenle mumbles, and Jisung realizes that the elder is still conscious. Hurriedly, he unties Chenle’s other arm from the chair he’s on, and gingerly scoops him into his arms. Someone, whoever, had been kind enough to leave them the bare basics. A cot in the corner, a packet of lube on the pillow. Jisung transports them to the cot and sets Chenle down, who immediately sighs loudly and looks at Jisung somewhat expectantly. 

“So, big boy,” Chenle murmurs, eyes widening a little before become lidded again, “You gonna fuck me? You gotta make me cum three times, and—” Jisung slaps a hand over his mouth and Chenle stops talking, but he looks at the younger with furrowed brows. Jisung realizes Chenle is absolutely burning up, and then checks the clock, which has now ticked its way down to 27 minutes. 

This feels wrong, all of it, fucking his superior to completion not once but _thrice_ , not to mention that said superior is a melty mess because he’s been drugged. Oh, and of course, they’ll fucking _die_ if Jisung doesn’t get this done.

Chenle is already tugging his clothes off and when Jisung looks at him next he’s fully naked, and he’s _hard_ , and he’s looking at Jisung rather expectantly. “Jisung,” Chenle says sternly, sounding somewhat lucid for the first time this entire encounter, “Fuck me. Now.” Then his head flops back onto the pillow and he’s spread out in front of Jisung, thighs open wide and waiting patiently for the younger to take him. 

Jisung rubs a hand over his face before tugging his pants off himself, ripping the packet of lube open and slicking his fingers up immediately. Because he seems to have no other choice, he pushes two of them into Chenle, who moans loudly and lifts his hips up. They stay like this for a moment, Jisung feeling shell shocked at seeing the fucking CFO of the company naked in front of him and the fact that he’s got two fingers inside him, until Chenle whines out “If you don’t get a move on,” and Jisung pushes another finger into his hole. 

Chenle isn’t really all that, well, useful, to be quite honest, because for as demanding and whiny as he is he’s still suffering from the drug’s effect and can’t do any of the work himself. Luckily, Jisung is no stranger to sex like this (don’t ask, don’t tell), and he just allows Chenle to gyrate minimally around his now four fingers. Jisung presses up and around his walls, searching as admantly as he can for Chenle’s spot, and he knows he finds it when Chenle lets out a wail. He presses against it and continues to fuck his fingers in and out of him, always aiming for the sweet spot, and Chenle must have been on edge for hours because that’s all it takes for him to cum. 

Jisung is startled by the feeling of cum splattering onto his stomach, and Chenle is reaching for his free hand and pulling it toward his mouth. He gathers some of Jisung's fingers and puts them in his mouth, sucking sloppily on them, and Jisung is entranced by it before he glances at the clock again to remind him he’s got less than 20 minutes left to make Chenle cum twice more. 

His own cock is of course hard, it has been since he heard the disembodied voice use the words “ _fuck_ ” and “ _Chenle_ ” in the same sentence, and he uses what lube is left on his fingers to help him spread the precum beading out of his tip down his shaft. It’s not a lot, as far as lubricants go, but they don’t have _time_. He relies on Chenle’s hole still being slick, and it looks it, from the view he gets when Chenle whimpers and spreads his own ass cheeks for Jisung, providing Jisung a view he is sure is far too lewd for him to ever be able to look Chenle in the eyes again. If they make it out of this alive, he’s quitting his job.

Jisung says desperately, “Chenle? I’m going in you now, okay?” and Chenle nods fervently. “Yes, yeah,” Chenle moans, making pleased breathy sounds as he feels his coworker, his _employee_ , push into him slowly. Jisung’s cock is rather large, and somewhere deep in Chenle’s consciousness he wishes that he wasn’t drugged up so he could really experience and enjoy this fucked-up situation. How long has he wanted Jisung to fuck him?

It doesn’t matter, because Jisung _is_ fucking him, at a frenzied pace and not enough lube because the clock is getting dangerously close to 10 minutes. The sound of skin slapping against skin is gross and distracting, but Jisung can only focus on how Chenle feels clenching down around him. He fists Chenle’s dick with one of his hands, using the other to retain balance over his elder, and the combined stimulation means Chenle is coming again. 

Jisung starts to pull out, but Chenle stops him. “Don’t… don’t pull out of me…” he protests, and startled, Jisung stops. He had planned on sucking Chenle to get him off this last time, but fucking him again sounds better. He’s still hard, anyway. The problem is that Chenle is not.

Jisung tests the waters by rolling his hips, and Chenle whimpers brokenly. He does it again, this time wrapping his hand around Chenle’s cock and tugging on it gently. Chenle immediately whines, reaching for Jisung’s free hand and crying out, “Sungie, Sungie it hurts.” It breaks Jisung’s heart, but he’s convinced he has no other choice, so all he does is pick up the pace of both his thrusts into Chenle and the strokes he makes up and down his cock. 

Chenle is absolutely writhing, overstimulated to no end, and he lets out heavy, racking sobs as Jisung continues to work on his cock and his hole. He can _feel_ himself getting hard again, but it hurts and it hurts and he feels like he’s going to explode. “Sungie, Jisung, please, I can’t,” he cries out, and Jisung runs a thumb over his cheek bone, a moment of tenderness in this bizarre and unwarranted situation. “Chenle, hyung, I’m sorry,” he says, and Chenle believes him, because the look on Jisung’s face is so terrified he feels like _he_ should be doing the comforting. But then Jisung is getting himself into a kneeling position, sitting back and lifting Chenle’s small hips up onto his thighs. The new angle gives Jisung a better vantage point, fucking deeper and harder into Chenle than he has before, hell, fucking Chenle deeper and harder than he’s ever fucked _anyone_. 

Chenle is an absolute disaster by now, his face and his dick are both red and wet, his face with tears and his dick with his precum and Jisung’s saliva, because the younger has taken it upon himself to keep Chenle’s dick slippery, thank god. He’s getting closer, despite the pain, but he doesn’t know if he’ll make it in time. 

Jisung is rutting into him, and it occurs to Chenle vaguely that didn’t the rules say Jisung had to cum, too? But then his mind is blank, because Jisung lets out a low sound, a whole godforsaken _growl_ , and he feels it as Jisung cums in him, deep and raw, filling Chenle to the brim. It’s so hot that Chenle convulses a little, and he wants to cum, he can feel it, but his body is protesting despite Jisung’s deft fingers all over him.

“Chenle,” Jisung rasps, breathless and exhausted, “Chenle, I need you to cum. I need you to cum.” Chenle whines, high-pitched and desperate, and he’s practically beyond words at this point, but he chokes out, “Almost— almost. Hurts. It hurts so bad,” and he’s sobbing some more, and Jisung looks like he might be, too. “One more time, baby,” Jisung pleads, the pet name slipping out accidentally but neither of them have time to worry about it. “I need you to come for me one more time. I know you can, angel.” 

Chenle’s eyes are blurry with tears and the desperation between them is tangible, they have two minutes and his body is far past its limits, but Jisung is doing everything in his power to keep pushing it. He changes positions once more, leaning over Chenle again. He’s animalistic and desperate, now. 

Jisung presses their sweaty bodies together, still buried deep in Chenle’s cum-filled hole, still working Chenle’s cock harder and faster than he _ever_ has. Jisung buries his face in Chenle’s neck, licking and biting and sucking on the skin there, absolutely ravishing his delicate neck. He’s desperate for something, anything at all that will add the last edge to the pleasure/pain Chenle is feeling to make him cum. It works, thank god it fucking works, and maybe he should store away somewhere in his brain that Chenle can cum if he’s being marked like a wild animal, because it’s _hot_. It’s literally the least of Jisung’s worries but he can’t help but get a little hard again when Chenle finally, _finally_ fucking cums, letting out a scream that nearly shatters both of their eardrums as Jisung milks him for all that he has, biting hard on his neck and forcing his cock as deep as it will go inside Chenle.

Jisung uses the last strength he has to look at the clock again, it’s stopped at 7 seconds, and the relief he feels nearly knocks the breath out of him. He collapses onto Chenle, who is barely conscious, burying his face back into Chenle’s neck and breathing as heavily as Chenle is shallowly. He hears the sound of a lock clicking open, and somewhere in his brain he thinks that they should get the fuck out of here, but he’s too exhausted to move himself, much less to move Chenle. 

Chenle whispers something in Jisung’s ear, and it sounds a lot like “Don’t leave,” and he clutches weakly at the back of Jisung’s neck. So Jisung doesn’t, and they just lay there, exhausted and messy and finally, safe.


End file.
